Secret Swim
by megzy.k
Summary: Isabella swan secretly swims at her local pool when its closed .She is always carful not to get caught but one morning she slips up !.That morning she runs into the new manger Edward Cullen. Problems arise and friendships blossoms ! AU- Human , OOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm giving this a go so tell me if I should carry on with it or not bother ! This is AU- Human and OOC !

Isabella swan secretly swims at her local pool when its closed . One morning she runs into the new manger Edward Cullen. Problems arise and friendships blossoms ! AU- Human , OOC

* * *

My pale toes dipped slowly in and out of the almost florescent liquid causing me to smile stupidly at the rippling effect I was causing .The sun was just starting to rise which to me could mean only one thing . Training time .

I stood up ,shaking of the sudden urge to go home and crawl back into my toasty bed .Clipping my goggles into place at the back of my head and stretching my arms I walked to the edge of the pool letting my toes hover over the edge slightly .

Below me my distorted reflection looked back at me with a determined look on its face. Swiftly Throwing my arms forward I dived straight into the icy cold water .If I wasn't so used to the temperature of the pool I would have jumped out squealing instantly .

Instead I glided effortlessly across the floor of the pool marveling at the feeling of the water against my skin and the luminous glow of the water that glistened around me in the morning sunlight . I was most defiantly home .

I eventually pulled up for some much needed air breaking out of my under water haven . It was time to get to work and I knew it .

I kicked my legs and used my arms to pull me forward gaining speed as I cut though the water with my body. The next two hours melted away doing what I loved best. I gradually gained speed as the water warmed up .

Eventually when I decided It was time to face the day ahead I pulled myself out of the water to sit on the warm stone edge of the pool . I removed my goggles and let them fall the floor with a click.

I didn't even notice the unfamiliar footsteps behind me as I buried my face in a fluffy welcoming white towel.

" Impressive . . ." An Unfamiliar velvet voice rung in my mind as I memorized the single most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I spun around shocked that anyone was even awake at such an hour no matter about at the local outdoor swimming pool .This was bad , I snuck in here every morning and evening and now the jig was up . Before me stood a bronze haired god .

I blinked several times struggling to comprehend that this angle was actually standing before me . He had a crooked yet perfect grin on his face and dazzling green eyes.

I didn't even notice he was sitting on the poolside next to me , I was too busy staring at his perfect pale chest which was fully exposed to my eyes. Why hadn't he called the police ? I was technically trespassing .

My face flushed as I remembered his compliment to my swimming and that he was waiting for an answer.

" Um . . Er . . Thanks "_ Smooth ,real smooth Bella!_ My face flushed a tell tale crimson as my brain tormented and taunted me.

" Hi , I'm Edward " _Ahh the Greek god has a name ! _Why was he introducing himself shouldn't he be on the phone to the police right now ?

"Hi I'm Bella " I replied shyly. His smile widened immensely as he looked from the pool to me .

" Want to race ?" I snapped out of my trance like state as I realized the time . The pool was opening in an hour and I had to be long gone when the pool staff got here .

" I can't sorry , maybe another time" I stood up and rushed in the direction of the changing rooms .

There was a loud splash behind me and I looked around to see Edward diving into the pool in a similar way that I had about two hours ago .

In under ten minutes I was showered and back on poolside. I was walking- careful not to slip on the slick surface -towards the fence to jump over it like usual .

" Hey . Wait up Bella !" I spun around to see a dripping wet topless Edward . If I wasn't so surprised and slightly scared I would have fainted at the sight.

" Y-yeah ?" _Nice one Bella stutter in front of the Greek god . _Funny how my brain thought of smart things but refused to say them out loud.

" Do you come here often ?I'm the new manager by the way ?" _Crap , crap ,crap ! I'm done for ! I wonder if Alice will bail me out of jail ?_

" Err .. . Every morning and evening sorry I know I shouldn't but it's the nearest pool and – " I was cut of from my ramblings by a set of silver keys being chucked at me . I somehow caught them and looked at him questioningly . He smirked before telling me why I had a set of keys in my hand.

" Saves you jumping the fence " And with that he winked at me and walked away . _Did that just happen ? _

I fumbled with the lock egger to get out of there and to my job at the library where I worked .

I breathed a loud sigh of relief when the souls of my sandals touched the black tarmac of the car park. He didn't call the police and I wasn't going to get arrested. I jogged over to my Nisan Altima flinging my bag effortlessly into the back seat and getting into the driver's side.

The leather was warm from the morning sun beating through my windscreen , the sensation was brilliant and I snuggled deeper into my seat.

The city flashed by me as I drove to work .The familiar sounds of my favorite song Palladio filled my car as a drove to the l library .

By the time I reached the door and was walking towards my desk Jessica Stanley was already there. Jessica was your typical bitchy teenage girl . Every day she would turn up for work . File her nails , do her hair then file her nails again . It was the same routine everyday and the only reason she didn't get fired was because her dad was our boss

. Typical.

* * *

Sooo . . What do you think ? Should I carry on ? Read and review !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer guy : What's wrong ?

Megzy.k: I don't own Edward or any other characters and I haven't been getting many reviews lately for my stories .( wink ,wink )

Disclaimer guy : Oh well you said what I wanted you to say so ADIOS !

Stupid disclaimer guy ! Oh well read and hopefully review !

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter !

* * *

My feeble shaking hands ached as I stamped the very last book of the day staining the beautiful literature with A big messy red mark . I internally cringed every time I had to stain the books it just seemed cruel to me .

Whilst sliding the last worn crimson leather case into its correct place. I stepped back to admire my work for a second before turning to put the remaining books on my trolley . My mind wondered back to the mornings' bizarre events. All I could think about was that bronze hair and those piercing emerald green eyes. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

_That would be because he's incredibly hot you genius ! _

Sometimes I pictured my inner voice as being a more confident and beautiful version of me. Right now was one of those times.

"Bella?" A low husky man's voice startled me sending books that had been cradled in my arms flying to the floor with several thumps. That voice was so familiar to me by now, I heard it every day. Jacob black.

" Hey Jacob I was just leaving , my shifts over " I made a quick excuse to escape his pursuit but I knew it was useless.

His smile fell as he fiddled with his dark matted pony tail which was held in place by a scrawny rubber band. I ducked down to retrieve the stray books which had fallen open at various pages.

" Oh I was just wondering if you … Um wanted to go for a meal later , there's a new pizza place opening in town I was wondering if you wanted to go with me ?" Jacob black was practically my stalker It didn't make matters any better that he never and I repeat never gave up hope . At least once a week he would ask me on some type of date . Today appeared to be that day.

"Sorry Jacob, I already have plans tonight" I quickly put the various fragile books on my small trolley that was parked idly next to me and escaped the library before the guilt suffocated me. I raced home as fast as precious my car would go pushing the speed limit by 20 miles per hour at least. I was so egger to get to my flat that didn't care if I got caught speeding .

What I needed now was to swim . To feel the water against my skin and to feel free.

* * *

Later that evening . . .

My car finally pulled gingerly into the empty car park as my eyes scanned it for other cars .

Empty . Not a car in sight . My heart sank slightly in my chest as I realized I wouldn't see Edward tonight. I shouldered my bag and walked across the eerily silent car park to the oh so familiar fence. Completely forgetting about the keys I threw myself over it in one swift movement .

My heart skipped a beat when I saw a tall figure with tousled bronze hair standing with his back to me looking out across the pool . Edward .

I walked silently until I was right behind him .

" Hi " I obviously startled him because he spun around to fast losing his balance and falling backwards. The splash of his fall hit my face only heightening my uncontrollable laughter .

I dropped to my knees to check he was alright. His face finally appeared and he wasted no time grabbing my wrist and pulling me in fully clothed.

Before I could scream I was under the water. When I came up for air spluttering Edward was floating next to me in all of his perfection with a smug look plastered across his face . All Coherent thoughts left my head , floating into the safety of the water.

Stupid Traitor thoughts.

" Hello Bella " I shook my head doggy style splashing water across his face.

" Hello Edward . . . Um sorry about scaring you" Was shocked that I could actually speak .My face flushed a steaming red again only heightening my embarrassment at the situation.

" You didn't scare me whatever made you think that?" I thought for a moment there I saw a flash of embarrassment cross his perfect face but in a mille second it was gone.

" Funny that !I say hi so you jump in a pool fully clothed " There it was again that flash of embarrassment t ,this time I think he even blushed slightly . A smug smile fixed itself onto his face before he responded to my remark.

" Well maybe I just wanted a quick swim" I rolled my eyes dramatically at his obvious arrogance.

" Whatever we had better get out soon or else we will get a cold " He shrugged before shuffling to the side. I hauled myself out of the pool feeling the waves of water roll of my clothes . Sitting on the side a grabbed my bag and pulled a towel out chugging it in Edwards direction .

He plunked himself down beside me on the cold hard floor . He scooted closer to me so I could feel the heat of his body next to me . Before I knew it the towel was clinging to both of our soaked body's and I was pressed up against Edwards muscled chest.

" Now that's more fair on both of us " He hugged my body closer to him rubbing the towel up and down our arms.

I mumbled a yes into his soaked shirt which was now clinging to his body so tight is looked like a second skin.

I was momentarily dazed at our closeness but soon settled into him , relishing in the heat of his body . Whilst we dried I decided one thing .

Fate was on my side today . I was pulled out of my mental musings by Edwards velvet voice.

" Considering I was the one who pulled you into the pool against your wishes how about I make it up to you ?" I pulled away from him confused, and looked up into his emerald eyes questioning his sanity.

" And what do you have in mind"

" Dinner sound good to you ?" I was shocked that he actually wanted to go to dinner with me ? Or was he just genuinely sorry about pulling me in ?. I resolve melted away as I melted into his side to _Keep warm_ once again.

" Yeah that sounds . . . nice"

We sat like that for the next ten minutes until we were mostly dry .

He helped me up slowly leaving me with a strange sense of emptiness and an strange electric jolt that made me tingle all over. From the look on his face he felt it to. " Let's get going should I pick you up from your house in an hour ?" I nodded as he started to walk away .

" Edward ! You need my address " I ran back and I tapped it into his phone before rushing back to my flat to get ready .

* * *

Read and review !


End file.
